onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I Should Have Kissed You
I Should Have Kissed You ' ist ein Lied von One Direction. Es wurde am 12. Februar 2012 als B-Seite ihrer dritten Single One Thing veröffentlicht. Hintergrund "I Should Have Kissed You" wurde von RedOne, Teddy Sky und Savan Kotecha geschrieben und von RedOne produziert. Es ist eines der ersten Lieder, die One Direction zusammen als Band aufgenommen haben. Lyrics 'Liam I keep playin' it inside my head All that you said to me I lie awake just to convince myself This wasn't just a dream Liam 'Cause you were right here Harry And I should've taken the chance Liam But I got so scared Harry And I lost the moment again Harry It's all that I can think about, oh You're all that I can think about All Is your heart taken Is there somebody else on your mind I'm so sorry, I'm so confused Just tell me, am I out of time Is your heart breakin' How do you feel about me now I can't believe I let you walk away When, when I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you Liam Every morning when I leave my house I always look for you, yeah I see you everytime I close my eyes What am I gonna do Liam And all my friends say Zayn That I'm punching over my weight Liam But in your eyes I Zayn Saw how you were lookin' at me / Harry It's all that I can think about, oh You're all that I can think about All Is your heart taken Is there somebody else on your mind I'm so sorry, I'm so confused Just tell me, am I out of time Is your heart breakin' How do you feel about me now I can't believe I let you walk away When, when I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you Zayn When you stood there Just a heartbeat away When we were dancin' And you looked up at me If I had known then That I'd be feeling this way If I could replay, I would have never let you go Liam No, oh Never have let you go Am I out of time All Is your heart taken Is there somebody else on your mind I'm so sorry, I'm so confused Just tell me, am I out of time Is your heart breakin' How do you feel about me now I can't believe I let you walk away When, when I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda, I shoulda oh, I shoulda kissed you I shoulda kissed you Chartplatzierung Siehe: One Direction/Diskografie Trackliste Kategorie:Song Kategorie:One Thing Kategorie:Lyrics